


Deep Roots

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The first time Santana says something effemiphobic about Kurt in front of Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Roots

Twenty-four hours trapped inside a cozy New York loft with Kurt was the start of more than a few of Adam’s late night fantasies. He could spend all his time with Kurt really, putting on impressions and listening to his laughter, sleeping in that lovely bed.

Forty-eight hours trapped inside a too-small New York loft with Rachel and Santana had to be the cause of his nightmares.

It had started out adorably, with Rachel and Kurt jumping around and making plans for their first snow day in New York- the part of Adam that living in a city like New York hadn’t hardened had melted at the sight of them really- until Santana had blown into the kitchen and with a twist of her mouth and a few biting words sucked all the joy out of the entire city block.

Before she’d even had her  _coffee_. 

It was safe to say that Adam was not her biggest fan.

Forty-nine hours into his captivity, Adam had had enough.

“If that’s another sappy musical, Lady Lips-“

“Why are you even here?”

Rachel blearily looked up from her spot on the couch, head resting on the arm where she’d dozed off. Santana’s eyebrows curved perfectly as she stared at him.

“I don’t know about how you guys do it in Essex- and I’m not talking about with the sheep-” Kurt buried his face in his hands. “But it’s snowing like fuck outside-“

“I just can’t understand why you’d shove your way into Kurt and Rachel’s home when you seem to dislike them both so much,” he said, hands spread tiredly. “When you’re not mocking what they like, you’re insulting who they are and it’s more than a little off-putting.”

“That’s just Santana,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes as if to say ‘what more can you expect?’ 

Adam frowns. “It’s your  _home_ , Kurt.”

“Hey, you don’t actually know me so I’m going to be nice enough to let it slide this time, Hufflepuff.” Santana crossed her legs aggressively. Adam was kind of impressed. “I make it my mission to keep things real, some might say it’s part of my charm.”

“What  _charm_?” Kurt asked quietly and was easily ignored. Adam touched his elbow briefly.

“Being offensive in the name of honestly doesn’t make you any less offensive.”

Santana glared at him. “Thems my people, Tea Boy. Don’t tell me how to talk to my people.”

Adam knew better than to push when he had no direct escape route. He shrugged his defeat gracefully but couldn’t help adding, “you’re a much bigger fan of British television than you’ve let on.”

“Ugh, I’m so not having this conversation with you right now.”

“Can we please just watch the movie?” Rachel asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked ill in the dull light of the stormy day. “Everyone loves RENT.”

Santana opened her mouth and Adam prayed for early spring.  

-

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: march2013


End file.
